Fury's own Rifles
by Rifleman Kuz
Summary: Sent behind enemy lines, the Special Operations Detachment of the 95th Rifles come across complications with there mission. Where will this lead them and how will this change there officers life. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello and thank you to everyone who has taken the time to take a gander at my fanfic. You may notice however that I'm using a dragon species from a film not connected to 'Temeriare', the reason this isn't a crossover is because I'm only using a small aspect from 'HTTYD' and not story lines or characters. But if you go crazy I will change it to a crossover. The fic is based just after Lawrence has been sent down to the Dover after training in the first book.

'**Dragon speech'**

'_**Dragon thought'**_

'Foreign language'

I do not own the work on which this is based except for original characters

**_Fury's own Rifles_**

_**Chapter 1**_

Lieutenant Andrew Walker of the 95th Rifles-Special Operations Detachment surveyed the French hatchery through his travel telescope. His platoon had been assigned to capture three dragon eggs from the hatchery, which was situated 50 miles outside of Paris. The hatchery was extremely small, from what British spies where able to gather it was only meant to store the country's most valuable eggs. The French had built it in the ruins of an old castle, which itself was in the middle of land belonging to Napoleon himself. Lt Walker had recorded every little detail of hatchery, from its lacks security, to it monthly delivery of food for it soldiers and staff. He crawled back down the bank the way he had come, His men were scattered about him ever sleeping or keeping watch. He was young for a 1st lieutenant; his father had bought him his commission two years previously at the age of 15. His father had tried to get him into the army sooner but his mother wasn't having any of it, this at least gave Andrew a year to decide on which regiment he wanted to join. He decided on the newly formed 95th Rifles who were armed with the Baker rifle, just like Aerial Corp. So when he was 15 he was shipped off to do his training. Once this was complete he entered the 95th and after a leading a detachment behind enemy lines to interfere with the enemies supply lines he was promoted and transferred to the 95th Rifles - Special Operations Detachment or as they them selves referred to it as, 'The S.O.D'. He signalled his men to gather around him as he set out a basic model of the hatchery out with some sticks and stones. His platoon consisted of 10 men all much older than himself and had come from all corners of the army before joining the 95th and then S.O.D. Amongst these was his sergeant Bill Dredger. Sgt Dredger was a lot older than the rest of the platoon being that he was in his late forties. He had served under Lt Walker's Father before the war against France in India. Dredger had helped greatly in getting the platoon to look up to Walker and Walker was greatly indebted to him for helping to win there trust.

"Right, to nights the night men. We're going to hit them where it hurts." Andrew started looking around at his men gaverd around him and the model. "We're going to attack on two fronts. Sergeant you will lead the attack on the north facing side of the Hatchery, you will hold the outer wall and make shore that no one escapes. I on the other hand will take my group and punch strait through to the main building and grab the eggs. Both groups will infiltrate and eliminate everybody, save your powder we don't know how the journey back to the coast will pan out and I don't want us to run out in the middle of a fire fight. The egg's themselves are situated in an underground vault below the main complex. There should be little resistance; in total there should be ten enemy personnel to account for. I know ten sounds's like an extremely low number for something as important as this hatchery, but all I can say is that the French have become over confident. Any questions?" His men just shook there heads "Excellent!" As he said this he kicked the model, utterly destroying it.

As night descended Lt Walker, along with his section slowly inched there way along the out lying wall of the main hatchery building which contained the eggs and the personnel's sleeping quarters. He looked back at his section, all his men where bright eyed and readying there sword bayonets. He reached the main entrance and inched the door open and slid in, his light cavalry sword ahead of him. The main hall way was empty so he continued further inside his men by his side. There were only two doors leading of the hallway, one was slightly a-jar with and the other was shut tight. He Inched his way to the open door and peered in. Beyond the door lay the dormitory, it had five beds running up each side of the room and had a wood burning stove at the end of it. With in the room was two of the remaining three hatchery staff. Both where in the uniform of the 'Old Guard', one was warming his hands on near fire, while the second lay asleep on his bed. Walker inched inside, his men following. He crossed the room his sword at the ready, he stepped across the room as if each step would summon the Devil himself. As he reached his the guardsman at the fire place his men had reached the slumbering guardsman. He hesitated from striking the man as he saw that he had been wrong in what the old soldier had been doing. The Frenchman held a letter in his hand and was overwhelmingly happy. The Frenchman suddenly said, never taking his eyes off the letter, "My Daughter, she is getting married."

Walker looked down at the man and replied in a sad tone "I'm sorry to have to bare your family with such bad news at this joyous time." The French soldier faulted at this and looked up at the voice. He was dead before his eyes met Walkers; he started to fall but was court by the Lieutenants hand. Walker slowly lowered the soldier's body to the hard stone floor; he reached up and closed the man's sightless eyes. Walker stood up wiping his sword on a nearby bed and looked upon the other Frenchman. He too was dead but looked exactly the same as when they entered. Walker looked quizzically at one of his chosen men standing beside the man's bed, the man in question just simply held out a bottle and said "Finally tried 'it' out, sir." Walker smiled grimly and gestured to them to follow him back in to the building's main hallway. They filled out in to the main hallway and headed to the other door. As Walker reached it he heard the sound of foot steps on the over side and quickly signalled to his men to hide on either side of the door way. A key scraped into the lock, the latch clicked open and a young man dashed out heading strait to the sleeping quarters opposite. The Frenchman shoved open the door his eyes bright with excitement, he froze when he saw the bodies beyond. "My God!" was all he was able to utter before a hand clamant over his mouth and a blade entered his back. The man tried to struggle but the rifleman sunk his bayonet deeper and ssshhh'ed him till he lay still. The Rifleman lowered the man to the floor and like Walker, closed the mans eyes.

Walker was walking down a dark staircase, hot moist air wafting up from below him. He held a candle ahead of him, trying to see where he was going. Two of his men followed him closely as he descended the dripping wet stair case. After a while he began to see a light at below him and soon after that he stepped in to a well lit chamber. The chamber was of large stone block construction and was filled with steam. Walker thanked God that he had had the fore thought to remove the majority of his clothing before heading down. The steam was gushing out of a grill covered hole in the centre on the room. He pasted it and headed over to the other end of the room. Through the steam he saw what he'd come to capture. On a stone shelf, resting in blankets lay three dragon eggs.

A/N: Thanks again for reading. If you could review or even tell me where the weak points were with in this chapter, I would be very grateful.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi again to those who are following this story or have just found this story and are continuing straight from chapter 1. Finally got this story written up on a journey from Egypt which gave me some ideas on where this story could go. But anyway on with the story.

'**Dragon speech'**

'_**Dragon thought'**_

'Foreign language'

I do not own the work on which this is based but I do own any and all original characters

**_Fury's own Rifles_**

_**Chapter 2**_

The unit trudged through the sludge that was meant to be a road. They were dressed in French light infantry uniform to get through the heavily patrolled lands leading from Paris to the coast. It had been three days since the raid on the hatchery and the capturing of the three eggs. They had to been lucky that the eggs themselves had been surprisingly small. The egg's at them that moment were in a cart drawn by mule which was bought off French peasant who was too happy to help the 'French Army'.

Lieutenant Walker looked round at his unit as they trudged down the French Lane in a typical French army formation. There are new also kept a close eye on the sky for aerial patrols. Being rumbles was the last thing he wants is. If only it had only a year before gave the order that any British 'S.O.D' soldier was to be executed on the spot and officers tortured information. As night drew close they set up camp on the banks of the small brook. They set up in regular French style to full both French aerial and ground forces. After they had set up the officers tend and bought the cooking fire into life, they placed the eggs carefully around is its undeserved some blankets. Unbeknownst to the men and Walker alike was that one of the eggs had hardened and could hatch any day, possibly any hour.

Walker strolled into his tent after he has seen that the eggs had been placed correctly near the fire keep them at a constant temperature. He had always hated sleeping in close places like buildings and tents; he always preferred sleeping under the sky. But keep up the pretence that he was a French officer he would have had to use the French officers tend. He took off his French tunic and hat. God how he hated there them. He walked out again after putting on his 'S.O.D' tunic back on. Though this was dangerous if anyone came across the encampment and saw a British officer. But the risk was worth it, due to the fact that the French tunic was as if she as if it was made out of goats hair. He walked out and decided to check on his charges. He crouched down near the smallest of the three eggs as he lifted the blankets covering it. It shell looked like it was made out of marble, as the light of the fire damnedest across its surface. It was deep blue with darker fleck scattered across its surface. Walker was captivated by its beautiful colour. He reached out and placed his hand on the near waist high egg. He revelled in house move it was along with the fact that the shell was sapping the war in Friday's hand. He smiled as if he was ten again, he had never seen anything so beautiful. Then it twitched. Not so much that the egg moved, but enough that the younger lieutenant removed his hand sharpish. Walker stared at it holding his hand. And this is how his sergeant found him.

"Something bothering you, sir?" He asked.

Walker snapped out of his stupor. "Find sergeant Dredger, it's just" he looked back at the egg "I could have sworn that this egg just moved."

"How so sir? Do you mean you 'saw' it move?"

"No I felt it move."

"Not to worry some that just tells us that our prize-money is alive and kicking. Doesn't it lads?" Dredger remarked loudly as it was followed by a cheers. Walker chuckled as he got up.

"Anyway sir, I brought you your dinner." Dredger continued producing a bowl.

"Thanks dredger." Replied Walker as he accepted the bowl filled with some kind of meat, a slice of cheese and a chunk of bread. "Where did we get the extra rations from?"

"Chosen man Philip took the bread and cheese from the kitchen at the hatchery. While the pork was bought off the old man we bought them mule and hay cart off of."

"Excellent, I hope there's enough to go around."

"Indeed there is, should last us to the coast."

"Splendid," Walker said "who is the chat we picked up the cheese and bread again?"

"Phillips Sir."

Walker reached into his tunic bringing out a glass hip flask. "Chosen man Philips!" He said loudly.

"Yes sir." Came the reply of a man as he jogged into the fire light.

"Here." Replied Walker as he tossed the flask to him. Phillips caught it. "Best French brandy for your contribution in today's meal."

"Thank you sir." Said the grinning young man as he looked at the flask in his hand. " May I be dismissed Sir."

"You're dismissed."

"Thanks again sir." Came the reply from the already disappearing silhouette of the soldier. With this Walker turned back to his sergeant.

"While think I'll call it a night. I want to be on the road by seven tomorrow, okay."

"Very good sir."

Walker walked back to his tent or heating. As he got inside he sat down on the hay and blankets he was using as a bed. He lay back and his mind drifted to his sister. His sister was, like him, in the armed forces but was in the aerial corps. Their father had placed her in the corps three years ago. Walker thought of how jealous she would be that he was getting so close to rare specimens of dragons while not even in the corps. He smirked, last he heard from her she was out in Gibraltar on some on-the-job training, as she put it. He calls are interested off to sleep.

An hour past and the only men awake on sentry duty. The blue egg Twitched and rolled out from underneath the cover blankets. It rolled from side to side until, with the goal crack at Leg forced its way out. This was soon followed by the rest of its body. It linked to survey its surroundings, shook out the stiffness and its joints, sniffed the air and wandered over to Walker's tent.

Lt Walker drifted into consciousness. He had had an easy night sleep. His eyes cracked open and slowly focused, once focused they will automatically transfix by two bright blue eyes that seemed to be the size of dinner plates. Sergeant Dredger had just finished waking up to that is and was heading over to his officers tend when he saw the cast-off shell. 'Crap' was all he thought before sprinting into the Lt Walker's tent.

"Sir, Wake up! One of the eggs has hatched and the dragonet isn't here! What should we…." he stopped when he saw the scene in front of him. Lying on top of the lieutenant was the dragonet and what seemed to be a staring contest was in progress between the two. The dragonet cocked its head to the left and spoke.

**"Why are you staring?"** To which Walker blinked before answering.

"You were staring at me first, also you're pinning me down." Struggling for extra emphasis.

The dragonet looked down at itself. **"So I am."** It stated without moving.

"Well are you going to get off?" the pinned Walker asked. To which the dragonet took what could only be described as a thinking pose on top of the lieutenants' chest.

After a short pause the dragonet returns its attention to the young man he was resting upon. **"No."**

"Find then." Stated Walker before the heaving the surprise Dragonet onto its back before pinning it down. "Not so cocky now weeeeeeeeeeee…" Lt Walker was thrown right out of the tent by the dragonets back legs. Walker sat up, now covered from head to foot in dust, but was nonetheless laughing his head off. The dragonet followed its eyes fixed on the young officer. It strolled up to him before sitting back on its haunches and began looking at him in a curious manner like a child trying to understand how a new Tory works. Walker looked up at the dragonet and stretched out his hand.

"Truce?" He asks once he had finish laughing. The dragonet looked down at the hands then look to add its own front paw that held out to inspect.

**"What a truce?"** It replied looking up.

"A truce is an agreement to stop fighting."

**"Are you asking for one because you were losing?"** It asks. Walkers face dropped at this, while a chuckle went round the now gathered soldiers.

"No, it's because there was no point to the fight."

**"0, I see."** Said the dragonet before stretching out its front paw and grasping the lieutenants hand. **"But what are we doing?"**

Walker deadpanned.

A/N: So that chapter two hopefully chapter three will be up soon. Also please review weather it to tell me where I need to improve (Be as harsh as you like) or to tell me you liked it would be great.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wow, honestly I forgot all about until I reread Temeraire and I remembered that I had started to write this story. I am so sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time, but here it is, the long awaited chapter. So please enjoy.

'**Dragon speech'**

'_**Dragon thought'**_

'Foreign language'

I do not own the work on which this is based except for original characters

**_Fury's own Rifles_**

_**Chapter 3**_

Walker and the Dragonet were back in Officers tent. Andrew was Currently rummaging through his pack with the dragonet watching over his shoulder. He was currently looking for a bundle of letters his sister had sent him over the years. She couldn't resist writing about everything she had learned and this could be Andrews saving grace.

**"Please, can I go flying now?"** the dragonet whined in Walkers Ear.

"No, we're in Hostile territory. If a patrol saw you we'd all be in for it. So please bare with me." Andrew answered.

After a while, with Andrew still unable to find his letters sat back on blankets that he used as a bed the night before. The dragonet watched his actions and sat down in front of the young Lieutenant.

**"What were you looking for?"** The dragonet asked looking at Andrew then back at the Lieutenants pack, then back at Andrew.

"It doesn't matter, I can remember what I need, I think."

Changing the subject the dragonet asked out of the blue. **"Why are we in enemy territory?"**

Andrew paused for a moment before saying " Well we're here because of you and the other dragon eggs. You and the other eggs were stolen off a cargo ship heading to England from Norway by the French. So me and my men were sent to retrieve you."

The dragonet nodded in understanding **"So what makes the French our enemy then?"**

"Its because were at war with the French."

**"Because?"**

"They are a dictatorship that is forcing themselves on the rest of main land Europe. Due to this England and some of the remaining free countries of mainland Europe have declared war on France to free mainland Europe from Napoleons iron grip."

**"Who's Napoleon?"**

"He's the dictator of the supposed French 'Republic'."

**"So what is War?"**

"War is when opposing sides fight each other until one of them is defeated."

**"Sounds fun. Could you tell me some war stories later."**

"Of course," said Andrew before something in his mind clicked and he remembered something from one of his sisters letters, in it she had said that a dragonet had to be harnest and named soon after it has hatched."That reminds me, we need to take some important steps in your development."

**"And that would be?"** The dragonet asked curiously.

"Well first off do you have a name?"

The dragonet thought for a moment before saying **"I don't have one, can you give me one."**

Expecting this Andrew thought, while looking at the dragonet closely. From what he had gathered from the dragonets voice that she was female. He viewed her over looking for anything that could inspire him for a name to give her. The dragonet in return stared back curiously before sitting back on her haunches. While she did this, the morning sun flicked across her scales. In this moment Andrew watched as the sunlight created bright lightning blue reflections to dart over the dragonets scales. This gave Andrew an idea. He thought back to his schooling as a child and what little he could remember of the languages he leant.

"How about Lyn?" he asked.

**"Lyn."** The dragonet said letting role of her tongue **" Lyn. I like it, What does it mean?"**

"It means lightning in Norwegian."

**"Why Norwegian?"**

"Because your species originates from Norway."

**"Where's Norway?"**

"Far to the north of here."

**"So what do we do next?"**

"Well," Said Andrew "we have to get you harnest up."

Lyn looked at like she was weighing up her options. **"If I agree, can I fly later on."**

"I don't see why not, but not unless you get permission from me first. Ok?" Andrew replied smiling in relief. He called his sergeant over.

Sgt Dredger hurried over, saluted and said "Yes Sir?"

"I want you to go round the men and get all there canteen straps from there S.O.D uniforms."

"May I ask why, sir?"

"We must provide our new traveling companion with a harness."

"Right away Sir." Dredger replied before heading around the camp.

Andrew then turned back to Lyn and said, "While we wait may I ask if there's anything I can do for you?"

The dragonet went back to all fore's and then stretched out on the grass in front of the Lieutenant. She then gazed up at the Andrew and asked **"What your name, Sir?"**

Andrew was surprised by Lyn addressing him in such a manner.

"You don't have to address me as sir." Andrew chuckled.

**"Then why does every one else address you as such then?"**

"It's a sign of respect, they address me as such because I'm there superior officer. They also call me sir because they I've earned the title in there eyes."

**"Well then, I'll address you as sir as well then."**

"You don't have to, you're not enlisted." Andrew replied thinking that Lyn was just joking.

**"But I want to, sir. So what's your actual name, Sir."**

"My name is Andrew Walker, but you can call me Andrew."

**"But…"**

Andrew cut her off saying "If you really want to address me as sir, you can. But only when we have company or are in combat. Otherwise please just call me by either my first or last name."

Lyn thought for a moment before saying **"Fine then Andrew Walker, I'll do what you ask. What's combat?"**

"Well…" Andrew started and went on to describe combat. This Line of conversation soon led to walker describing his own experiences in S.O.D.

* * *

This was how sergeant Dredger found the two when he returned with the leather straps of the soldiers water canteens.

"Sir, I brought you the straps you asked for."

Andrew quickly rapt up his story, much to Lyn's displeasure and took the straps off Dredger, thanking him as he did. The sergeant then dismissed himself, after which Andrew took the leather straps and began to rig a temporary harness. Once it was complete he persuaded Lyn to allow him to put the harness on her.

* * *

It had been a couple of days since Lyn first hatched though this had meant that it had become extremely difficult to travel by road. How ever they had persevered. Lyn had taken to hiding under the hay in the back of the cart along with the eggs and the British uniforms. She hadn't taken this choice willingly and it had taken a long bargaining session which involved Lyn getting a gold chain which one of the men had procured off one of the French soldiers back at the hatchery, much to the soldiers annoyance. But the lieutenant had agreed to repay the man in return, which the soldier gladly agreed to.

Over the last couple of days there had been a couple of close calls when they'd been challenged by passing groups of French soldiers. However they were able to get pass due to there forged papers and the fluent French of each member of Walkers out fit. Walker himself was also invited to dine with passing French officers, which he politely turned down.

Lyn had grown quite dramatically over the couple of days since her hatching. Walker had also agreed to let her fly for short periods at night, once he made her promise to return after her was done. With this increase in size, from the size of a small dog to the size Shetland pony, came an increase in appetite. Luckily for Walker their path though France took them past many farms where they were able to buy food for the growing dragon.

Finally, they had reached the coast with their cargo safely intact and Lyn also in one piece. Their pick up point was a small inlet south of Calais with in easy access of the British channel. They were currently in an old barn that overlooked the inlet. This was where they were met by a courier from horse Guards. The courier was there to collect an up date and to make sure that S.O.D had reached the coast.

Walker passed on letter to the couriers addressed to his commanding officer Arthur Wellesley. In the letter he told of the missions good fortune, but also about the complication that was Lyn. The courier quickly made his farewells and then mounted his Winchester before taking off in a gap between French patrols.

Walker and his men were inside the barn either cleaning their rifles or chatting to each other. They had changed back into 95th S.O.D uniforms and out of the French uniforms. Andrew was in one corner; Lyn curled around him as she watched him clean one of his pistols. Lyn was extremely curious about the weapons that Andrew carried, which Andrew was glad to explain to the young dragonet.

Suddenly one of Andrews men ran into the barn, trying to regain his breath. Andrew shot up saying "What is it?"

The soldier replied, "I think we've been found out sir." This was followed by the men and Andrew grabbing their equipment and weapons. Andrew then asked the soldier more details on what he saw. "There's a group of around 30 French infantry coming down the coast from Calais."

Andrew nodded before turning to the rest of his men. "We've got a large patrol coming down the coast. The courier must not have got off as cleanly as we had hoped. Because of this it seems that they've sent some troops to investigate why the courier was in this area." He then pulled out his pocket watch and checked the time. "We've got to hold them off for an hour before the our ship arrives. We will engage and then slowly dis engage and fall back to the beach. Does every one understand?"

This was followed by a nod from his men and a 'Yes sir' from the group. He then turned to Lyn who he could tell was getting excited.

**"Your going to go fight aren't you? Can I help, can I come?"** Lyn said excitedly.

Andrew smiled at her enthusiasm but said, "I'm sorry Lyn but you need to stay here, you're not ready. But don't feel to bad, you'll see action soon enough." This made Lyns face drop but she nodded her head in understanding.

Andrew and eight of his men were crouched behind a sand dune. The French patrol marched into view. The lieutenant quickly sent 4 of his men to a position on the other side of the track. They waited until the patrol was between both British positions. Andrew gave the signal and four out of the eight soldiers took aim and fired. Three of French officers fell, along with the drummer boy. The rest of French soldiers panicked, with their officers gone and unable to pass orders through the drummer boy. As the four riflemen who just fired quickly went about reloading, the other four and their lieutenant took aim, firing into the confused soldiers. The confusion didn't last long as another detachment of French infantry came into view. At this point Andrew and his fellow S.O.D members retreated further inland, leap frogging past each other, taking shots as they retreated.

A/N: Thanks again for reading. If you could review or even tell me where the weak points were with in this chapter, I would be very grateful.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for waiting everyone, hope you enjoy this chapter.

'**Dragon speech'**

'_**Dragon thought'**_

'Foreign language'

I do not own the work on which this is based except for original characters

**_Fury's own Rifles_**

_**Chapter 4**_

Lyn paced the interior of the barn growling at her predicament. She could hear the sounds of far off gun fire and the smell of smoke wafting on the wind. This only lent its self to her becoming even more riled. She listened intently trying to pin point Andrews exact position. The rifleman and Sargent Dredger that Andrew had left behind had taken positions in and around the barn, their eyes trained on the landscape searching for any sign of other patrols.

Andrew and his men had led the French patrol a good mile in land into a forested area. They kept on the defensive keeping the French believing that they were winning, but also they moved around a lot shouting regimental orders to confuse the French into believing that they were up against a much larger force. Once they felt they had gained enough distance away from the barn they lay low letting the French infantry pass by shooting at invisible enemies. Once they had passed Walker and his men started to retrace their steps.

Lyn listened to the exchange of fire, with a new found fear in her heart. He growled in worry for her officer, for Andrew. She paced back and forth while tried to calm her down. Her worry peaked when the sound of shots faded and then disappeared completely. She had started to pine and dig her claws into the ground. This had continued until Dredger had spotted the returning S.O.D members from his vantage in the hay loft. The men filled in filthy, sweaty and with powder burns on the side of their faces. They all gave Lyn a pat and a smile, because of their affection for her or because they believed in her as a symbol of their good fortune. Finally Andrew entered the barn, upon seeing him Lyn tackled him into a pile of hay, much to the amusement of the riflemen. She curled around him cooing like a dove and asking him if he was ok. After what felt like hours to walker he finally convinced her that he was fine, to which she loosed her grip a bit but still held him close.

After another short stretch of time she loosed enough for Andrew to get up. Once free of his new companion he addressed his platoon. "The ship should be here any moment. Once we've sighted it we shall head down to the beach where we should be met by boats." He then turned to Lyn while I and my men shall be traveling by the boats to the ship you must fly to it." He went onto describe ships to the dragon much to her pleasure.

Soon after the rifleman that he had stationed on the beach ran in. He informed the lieutenant that a Royal Navy ship was just off shore and that boats were coming ashore. Andrew turned to his men "Right, we shall move down to the beach and take up defensive positions. Once the boats arrive we will gradually extract onto the boats and get to the ship. Everyone understand?" his question was quickly followed by a 'Yes, sir' from his men. The men grabbed their equipment and got ready to move. Andrew watch, his pack over one shoulder and his rifle slung on his back. He then felt his free arm being lifted from the elbow. He turned his head to find Lyn had placed his hand on her head and was almost hugging him with her body.

"What's the matter Lyn?" He asked.

Her head gazed up at him, there eye's locking before she spoke. **"Don't ever fight without me again, sir."** The forcefulness of her words sent a shiver down Andrews spine, as he dared not think what she'd do if he ever went against her order. He smiled none the less and gave her a hug.

"Why is that Lyn? Are you angry that you were unable to fight as well?" He chuckled.

However she shook her head, still gazing at her companion. **"It's because I don't think I could live with myself if you got hurt while I was not there to protect you."**

Andrew smiled "Then I'll make sure you'll always be by my side."

The platoon marched down to the beach, with all three of their charges. Lyn walked directly Andrew her eyes fixed on the ship that was just outside the bay. Once they reached the beach they spread out covering all approaches. They watched as the boats gradually came nearer and finally beached themselves. A naval lieutenant jumped out and waded ashore and was met by Andrew and Lyn. Though the naval officer couldn't take his eyes off the dragon he was able to say the challenge of 'Would you like some tea?' Andrew smiled, who ever came up with these back in London must really be bored. In replied with the answer, though a snigger did escape his lips 'Puss in boots does not drink tea.' Both officers looked at each other before both laughed and shook hands.

"Great to see you again Walker. What has it been, six months?" Said the Naval lieutenant.

"Indeed Piper. But this is no time to chat there are…" This was when there conversation was halted as a shot rang out and one of Pipers sailors dropped into the surf his skull broken like an egg. A shout went up as the British soldiers searched for the shooter.

Piper laughed again saying "Why do we always meet when someone's trying to shoot at us. Quickly get your men into the boats." He then looked at the dragon and turned back to Andrew saying "It'll have to fly and land on the stern."

Andrew nodded and relayed the order to Lyn. "She understands." He then turned shouting orders to his men. They gradually got into the boats still covering the beach with their rifles. Once they were all in the boats Andrew gave Lyn the signal to take off, which she did all too happily. Andrew watched in awe of her power, she took off in a hail of sand and powered into the sky. Andrew had never seen such power and speed; he had seen many dragons over his carrier but never one like this.

Lyn powered into the sky her eyes searching the horizon. She spotted something in the distance, without question they were dragons. Lyn drew upon the knowledge that Andrew and the other riflemen had taught her. From this she realised it was an aerial dog fight between British and French Dragons. She felt a shiver of excitement down her as she thought of joining in. But she looked down and saw something that made her turn white under her scales. On a hill overlooking the bay a French artillery piece was manoeuvring into position just out of sight of the boats down in the bay. She altered her course and sped down at the cannon. As the distance closed and she got more and angrier at the Frenchmen below her she felt something building inside her.

Andrew and the rest of the men watched Lyn as he circled in the sky in awe of her speed and fluidity of her manoeuvring. But they were taken aback when she suddenly made a dive towards the earth. Andrew tried to find what she was aiming at and he found it. He watched as a cannon appeared over the crest of the hill and took aim at the boats. The blood drain from his face as a feeling of powerlessness came over him. His eye's shot back to Lyn just in time to see his salvation.

Lyn felt like she was trying to dislodge something from her throat. Her face screwed into a look of dis please before she opened her mouth. Instantly she felt something alike a hiccup and a ball of blue flame shot out of her mouth towards the French artillery. She pulled up just as the ball struck the cannon.

An explosion rocked the bay as the cannon and what was left of its crew sent spiralling in multiple directions. A cheer rose up from the boats as relief washed over them. Andrew, though relieved, searched the sky franticly looking for Lyn. He didn't have long to wait as Lyn glided through the smoke of her first taste of being in a fight, a draconic grin plastering her face. He heaved a sigh of relief which was a followed by a chuckle.

Back on the beach the French infantry that had lost their trail in the woods emerged over the sand dunes taking shots at the retreating boats. However the boats were well out of the effective range of their Charleville musket. A couple of riflemen steadied themselves and took a couple of pot shots back at the French, their Baker Rifle easily reaching the French forming up on the beach. This continued until a fire ball exploded in the formed up ranks of the French infantry. Lyn quickly followed her fireball down; her sharp claws ripping throw the remaining ranks of French soldiers. The rest of the French fled the beached falling over one another in the haste.

The Boats had kept rowing out of the protection of the bay and into the open water of the English Channel. Lyn, now content that she had both been able to fly and see combat in one day, glided silently above them as they made the final stretch to the ship.

* * *

The Man-of-War waited silently in its darkening surroundings, while the sun caught its sails. Andrew and Piper brought their boat alongside the warship, the others falling in behind. A rope and board ladder was lowered down and the officers and men began to climb. Andrew took in the might that the ship held, its guns stood ready and its painted gun port catching the setting sun. Andrew then hauled himself onto the deck and into the company of the ship's captain.

The captain was a dwarf of a man standing only 5 foot. However his many scars showed him to be a veteran of many years of service. He stood smiling at the young officer; well Andrew thought it was a smile. The captains most striking feature was that the majority of his lips and cheek were missing. Andrew would lean later that the Captain had lost them in the last moments of capturing a French ship, '_Loire'. _This ship was in fact, was the same one they were currently standing on. Once both Andrew and his men where abroad with their cargo, the captain chose to address them.

"I am Captain Frederick Maitland," he paused briefly as Andrew saluted, before continuing "I was informed that there was a dragonet with you." Captain Maitland however did not receive his reply from the lieutenant but from a voice that came from above the group.

**"I am here as well, sir."**

The assembled group looked up into the rigging to see Lyn hanging upside down by her tail from one of the spars in the rigging. Maitland gazed curiously upon the creature now staring down on him, before turning his attention back to Andrew.

"lieutenant, tell your dragon to get out of the rigging."

"Right away sir." Andrew said and then turned his attention to Lyn. "My dear, please may you join us on the deck." In answer to which lyn unravelled her tail and spread her wings. She landed next to Andrew.

"Nice of you to join us, please restrain yourself from climbing the rigging in the future." The captain asked Lyn in a light chuckle.

**"Yes Sir."**

"Now," The captain turned back to Andrew "You and your men are to remain on deck along with the dragon. We should be able to make Dover in a couple of hours, as long as there aren't any complications." He grinned and turned to return to his cabin.

A/N: Thanks again for reading. If you could review or even tell me where the weak points were with in this chapter, I would be very grateful.


End file.
